To the top
by Catena
Summary: [Drabbles] Snippets of the two of them while they try to reach the top. [Koon/Baam]
1. Think

**To the top.**

**1. Think**

"Good morning, Mr. Koon."

It was barely six in the morning, above them the sky was still pale, the air was pleasantly cool, the sun was up but its rays were gleaming faintly still, while the healthy trimmed grass tickled his bare feet. The sensations, that a fresh fine morning would give him, were usually enjoyable. However, the sudden ripple on the quietness which made many strings of thought now messy beyond repair, had furrowed his brow a little bit.

The voice had startled him, bringing him down from his short meditation. "Good morning." His head turned to look back; blue eyes watching the boy (or was it young man now?) walking towards him, getting closer. Always getting closer.

"You're always like this."

The questioning expression on his face told Baam to further elaborate. "Like this," he began, "thinking endlessly. Don't you feel as if your mind gets heavier and heavier?"

Koon's stare was just like a spear, piercing him with a harmless intensity and that feeling remained till it was almost unnerving. But then, his features abruptly softened, his voice was an honest gentle whisper, when he said, "this is one of the things I'm best at." His words weren't laden with arrogance, but with factual certainty. "You just learn to endure, isn't that right, Baam?"

Baam's agreement was silent.

* * *

AN: Just Koon/Baam small one-shots/stories/drabbles I don't even how to call it...but I know there must be fangirls just like me with a thirst for this pairing :D and while I don't really know if I'm good enough at this stuff I'll try to contribute haha. Oh and sorry if there's too much ooc-ness :|


	2. Nightmare

**2. Nightmare **

Arms encircled his pale neck and the boy's chin rested on one of his shoulders. The hold was incredibly tight, with a tint of desperation, as if that action in that moment would determine the fate of the world.

"Baam? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Baam heard his concerned tone, he thought it must have been perplexing for Mister Koon, to have seen someone late at night in his bedroom. Baam couldn't blame him for assuming that he could be an assassin; couldn't blame him for throwing him on the bed with a dangerous precision, straddling and threatening him using the gleaming edge of a dagger, which hollowed the skin covering the artery that could very well submerged him into a bloody bath.

Koon's actions hadn't fazed the boy as he was still in his nightmarish daze. His expression had showed something akin to dismay, as Koon had immediately removed the weapon upon realizing the identity of his nighttime visitor.

"Baam, answer me!"

His answer came out broken, since his brain was only replaying images of imminent destruction, heat, fire, smoke, everything falling apart while one of his most precious people was being buried by layers of rubble and dense clouds of dust. He opened his eyes a little and tried to speak again, "I…never told you. There wasn't any time. But, I am glad, so glad you got out of there _alive_. "

If Baam would have been able to see his teammate's face, he would have seen the clear surprise in his eyes. There was warmth though, when Koon swiftly switched their positions and placed an arm around the shorter boy's waist and a hand atop his head. "Ah, you silly, silly boy. Who do you think I am?"

It was an overwhelming, a novel kind of warmth Baam hadn't felt before, not like this; because, he could feel, in that instant, the shape of his body, his breathing, his heartbeat.

"A pathetic attempt like that wouldn't kill me."

With the darkness shading them, and with so much closeness and so much warmth, the sadistic remains of nightmare were dispelled from his mind.

* * *

AN: again...sorry for ooc-ness...I should have put that as a warning XD


	3. Stranger

**3. Stranger**

Golden eyes blinked once, twice, thrice, in a lazy manner. Baam turned his head to the right to see that Rak had already woken up, and not so long ago it seemed, judging from the bed sheets littered around the floor and the left over warmness. Then, he turned his head to the left to see —he silently gasped—Koon's face was very, very close and if Baam had been any more careless their foreheads would have been involved in quite a painful crash.

He considered waking him up to eat breakfast together, but remembered that lately, his teammate looked somewhat weary, sterner, a tad colder and less approachable.

_Had anyone else noticed?_ He wondered. Because, if they had, then nobody chose to comment on it or act differently.

It was as if something had locked him up and a stranger had replaced him on the surface. The boy wasn't entirely sure though, he was only guessing after all, but that made him realize he didn't know much about his friend.

_Did that really matter?_ Baam thought, since he barely knew things about himself, a few years ago he had been locked up as well, within a dark forsaken cage. He could be just another stranger too. In fact, they were all strangers. Strangers forming bonds over similar circumstances. Different people, from different places unconsciously creating something resembling a _family, _to escape the tiresome and oppressive loneliness.

That was _his_ kind of family.

The one he wanted to protect at all costs.

Baam's wandering thoughts stilled suddenly, when he noticed he had been playing with his teammate's hair for a while. When had he even lifted his hand?

His eyes became fixed on the soft lock of hair his slender fingers were holding. It had a light blue tint with a snow-white sheen and it was…

_Beautiful_

His curious fingers gently brushed the pale bangs that were concealing his forehead; Baam observed his fair face, his eyebrows, his long lashes, his peaceful expression. His daring fingers traversed on their own upon white skin; with a featherlike touch, fingertips passed by along the frame of his jaw, his neck, and his collarbone.

Soon, when the journey was impeded by the feel of fabric, two fingers hooked on the collar of the shirt.

_What am I doing? _

Terribly confused, Baam shook his head and the shirt was instantly freed. Carefully, he stood up and with a last glance at Koon's sleeping form, he left the room, haste increasing with each step.

If he had lingered, he would have caught the moment when ablaze blue eyes abruptly opened.


	4. Light

**4. Light**

Even if every little thing surrounding him was an intricate crafted lie, he didn't mind. He was swimming in a gray sea, where waves of deception seemed to push him back or forward.

Impassively, Baam kept gazing at the sky and watched the gradual transition and blending of colors: blue, orange, yellow, red and all of the shades in between. When midnight blue came, he was lying on the grass with trees shadowing his sprawled figure, seeing the twinkling stars through the cracks of interlaced branches and leafs. At some point, he had closed his eyes and simply laid there; letting the pleasant tranquility blur—for the moment—the haunting silhouette of _her_.

Sleep had been creeping upon Baam, until he was woken by a hand caressing his now short hair. Baam hadn't heard anyone approaching. _Who could—?_ Pale hair, white skin, and vivid blue eyes fully shielded his sight from the mournful view that was the sky, the stars, and the enclosing darkness; it gave him an unbidden relief that hues of blue was all he could see before him. "…Mr. Koon?" he said, quietly, looking at his friend who was sitting close to him. Koon didn't say anything, instead he caressed Baam's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Mr. Koon, what are you doing?" Even though Koon's actions were baffling, they were somehow familiar as well.

"It's only fair if I do to you the same thing you did to me." Koon answered at once as he looked pointedly at the boy.

The feeling of surprise and understanding hit Baam with sudden strength. _Of course_. He had been awake. Avoiding Koon's gaze he said, "I—I'm sorry…"

"Ah, I guess I was…curious. About you." Koon wasn't asking for an explanation but Baam thought he needed to give him one. He probably could have made up anything that sounded less strange, but he knew it would be pointless. Even if he succeeded in fooling the entire world, Koon would be there to shred his façade till nothing was left.

"Does your curiosity still remains?" Koon gently cupped Baam's chin with one hand as he continued to gaze at him. Baam said nothing; he was too nonplussed by the entrancing cobalt colored fire that lit his friend's eyes.

Koon didn't wait for a reply, he took Baam's hand and placed it on his chest. "You stopped right here."

Hadn't his actions been overfamiliar? Baam wasn't sure or didn't care. He was more focused on the silvery glow over Koon's form, the moonlight seemed to welcome and envelope him. He was another _light_. A resplendent, mesmerizing light; and this unexplainable, foolish impulse, which made his hands twitch, told him that he knew what he wanted to do: to reach it. He desired to reach the light.

Was he designed to gravitate towards a light?

What would happen if he tried once more?

Would he finally be destroyed?

His previous light had been extinguished without mercy; thus his mind and body were being dominated by the urgency of this fierce need to seize that wonderful brilliance to keep it and bask in it before it could be over. His golden eyes gazed at the long fingers wrapped around his smaller hand.

_He's giving me…permission._

At that realization, Baam's fingers seemed to come to life yet again, and they started to unbutton his black long-sleeved shirt. As a lean, muscular chest was revealed, Baam lifted his other hand to touch the long expanse of smooth skin; then, both of his hands, leisurely, moved to and fro, from his shoulders to his stomach, exploring, noting and tracing every carved line upon his teammate's exposed chest.

Baam gasped as his hands froze on Koon's shoulders when he felt the unforeseen slow motions of another set of hands going up underneath his t-shirt, grazing his waist, and then going down to the waistband of his shorts, grasping his hips.

"I'm curious too." Koon whispered as he brushed with his lips the tender skin of Baam's neck. "Will my methods…" he paused to kiss the flushed skin, "be an issue?"

Baam tried to say something, but he was unexpectedly out of breath. He noticed his own labored breathing, the sound of his heart beating fast, and a certain foreign _heat_ that seemed to grow and intensify as those hands abandoned their previous place and began to descend even further. The sudden grip on his clothed thighs evoked a slight tremor that left behind a strange kind of persistent _appetite_.

"Hah—" Baam sighed, as he watched Koon positioning himself between his spread legs. The sharp, electrifying sensation of Koon's body brushing against his slender figure was heady enough to cloud his mind.

_So bright. This silver-white light._

"How far can your curiosity go?" Koon inquired, his voice deep and husky.

_Doesn't matter where it takes me._

He kept voicing his inquiries even though he expected no answer, "what do you want?"

Their hot breaths mingled and if Koon were to lean forward, just a bit more, the distance separating their lips would disappear. "Is it something like this?"

_Ah, I just—_

He sealed the gap between them.

_Want this light to consume me.  
_

* * *

AN: Well, I guess this is stranger's sequel and although I was unsure about posting this one_..._I kinda like it._ XD  
_Thank you for reading!_  
_


	5. Jealousy

**5. Jealousy **

Androssi was not worried, or sad. She was angry. She hadn't even thought about it twice, her body had moved without her consent after hearing the news from Leesoo. When Androssi truly realized what she had done, she had already travelled all the way to Team Tangsooyook's location, which was one of Koon's many properties. She scowled when she remembered that the reason Baam was in his current state was because of a _woman_. It had only been a training session and Baam had to protect Yeon Yihwa from her own abilities. She had to grudgingly admit Yeon's power was impressive, however, it was useless or just harmful if she couldn't control it.

Moreover, she was almost always there, beside him—'I'm taking care of him', Yeon would say—which fueled Androssi's irritation even more.

So, when she decided the sight of his sleeping face was enough for today she stood up. The movement jerked the chair back with a noise that was annoyingly sharp in the quiet room, but the door was closed with a careful, soft click. The sound of her heels hitting the floor was lonely in the seemingly deserted house.

There was a figure reclined against the wall when she reached the end of the hallway. She halted in front of him, "Are you his guard dog now? Your ridiculous vigilance makes me feel like a criminal." It hadn't been her intention to snap at him, but her tolerance was now reduced to nothing. She was not an idiot. She had been pretending to ignore what was supposed to be his inconspicuous watchfulness whenever she was around Baam.

His silence, his relaxed posture, his impassive face told her he was not affected at all by her words. She narrowed her eyes; the accumulated mixture of irritation and impatience were swiftly becoming into a violent fiery creature that didn't want to wait any more to strike. It seemed Koon was going to be the lucky winner of her temper. "Well, this is weird," she said, waving her hand as she stepped closer to him, "you always have something to say."

She had armed herself with words, and the result was an unstoppable articulate onslaught. "You think I wouldn't notice? Your overprotectiveness is getting on my nerves. Aren't you overstepping your boundaries?"

Androssi wasn't prepared for the unexpected change in Koon's demeanor. His hands stayed still in his pockets, as he straightened his back. The glint of something unknown in his eyes turned his gaze into sharp cold steel.

With a tone that revealed a trace of insufferable smugness, he finally spoke, "Good thing you noticed—it was on purpose after all. You came to me."

"What do you mean?" Androssi was bewildered. What was Koon up to? She thought if she was part of some convoluted plot, then he would suffer greatly. Nobody would toy with her and get away with it unscathed.

"Boundaries. Interesting." He drawled, disregarding her question. His amusement evident, as he tipped his head to one side. "Are you sure you're not guilty of the same thing you're accusing me of?" His voice was layered with hints of mockery.

"What?" Her burning anger was temporarily smothered by Koon's words. He _knew_, and it shouldn't have been a surprise, but she had been caught unawares nonetheless. She clenched her fists with determination. She wouldn't—couldn't lose. "_Oh_, right, you see, that's not your business, so you can stop being meddlesome." She said, looking into his eyes.

His retort was startling due to its immediacy, "too bad for you it became my business when you decided to foolishly fall for him. I will protect him by any means necessary—is this news to you? Because it shouldn't."

"How dare you! If you're threatening _me_—!" Androssi exclaimed.

"I am not." He interrupted, his response curt yet oddly honest.

Behind the veil of her indignation, Androssi suddenly sensed there was something…something that was staring right at her, and yet, to her growing frustration, she couldn't discern what it was.

"But if you _dare_ to threaten his life with your affection, I'll become your most hated enemy." The underlying emotion of all the words he said rendered her speechless. There was an authentic incisive intensity surfacing in his gaze, in his voice, in his stance.

And it was _there_; that something. What was _that_? She felt the unquestionable need to know. "Who do you think you are to decide what's right or not for him?" She asked, arching elegantly a fine eyebrow.

"This isn't about what's right or wrong. This is about what actually matters. He doesn't need to go through another sentimental predicament." His assertion made him seem authoritarian in a way that was almost frightening.

"Baam's strong enough to—" Again, her sentence was cut by a low, short hiss of annoyance that escaped from Koon's lips.

"Do you want to be his ruin?"

Sheer cruelness had seeped in through his question, stunning her; making her forget what she had been about to say.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go check on him."

The conversation arrived at a full stop, and he turned around gracefully, his destination being Baam's room. Androssi viewed what just happened as an utterly idiotic situation. All the more when she had finally identified _that,_ which had been blurred before. Did Koon know? He must know, she thought. A dry, humorless smile touched her lips.

He was just another fool, after all. Maybe his ruthlessness had been also directed at himself.

Because he had foolishly fallen as well.

* * *

AN: Androssi and Koon fighting over Baam...I couldn't resist it, this was a scene I had on my head and it wouldn't go away so...here it is. This one's so strange, I mean there's Androssi and I hope I haven't butchered her character...much. Koon! Well, he's...complicated. But I love it when he's a bad boy. XD

Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Ambivalence

**Warning. Some sexual content. **It's not much...nothing explicit. I think. Oh and more oocness?

* * *

**6. Ambivalence**

The room was dyed in shades of amber, afternoon sunlight lighting up nearly every corner, easily revealing clothes strewn with carelessness on the floor. Upon the king sized bed, there were two figures partially covered by thin cotton sheets.

What was this?

The logical side of his mind had been shut down. Wouldn't it have been better if he had turned away?

Perhaps.

However, he had allowed himself to be blinded and probably the worst thing of it all was that he didn't regret it (regrets were useless). He didn't have time to be indecisive. The goals hanging above his head drove him forward. Even if he was proved wrong down the line, it didn't matter. Even if he had been making all the bad choices since the start, it didn't matter.

He knew he could only keep climbing while enduring the assault of the consequences.

But, did he need this?

Soft, dark, messy strands of hair upon a white pillow. A bare, slender body underneath him, sleeping lightly. Baam stirred, when Koon wiped using a humid cloth, the pale remains of his climax scattered across his abdomen. Koon slid the cloth over the inner side of Baam's thighs, going inwards, erasing the candid traces left by his own unrestrained passion.

No, he didn't. And if this was one of those bad choices then...he was probably doomed.

How many times had this happened? Koon at one point stopped counting. A part of him had always been aware of what he had been doing. In the beginning, that part of him had used to say in an anxious mutter: _no,_ _don't, not him! _That _rational_ part of him was still alive, it was subdued though, tamed and quiet. While his other rapacious half freely emerged, all the latches undone, to wreak his ravenous desire whenever it wanted upon its target.

_No!_

Koon hadn't listened.

Because his keen blue eyes hadn't missed the nascent opportunity to finally have something for himself. It hadn't been hard to succumb to the temptation. His twisted selfishness had won a barely fought battle.

With his hands Koon believed he had reached and grasped something real and transparent, made of loyalty and truthfulness. Wasn't he, Baam, with his silly naivety and raw strength, another brilliant miraculous existence?

His possessiveness wanted to affix him by his side, but soon Koon realized it had happened the other way around.

"It's embarrassing when you do that…." The yellow beams of light, passing through a long set of curtains, illuminated Baam's rose-colored cheeks.

"Do what? _Cleanse_ you?" Koon said, a faint smirk blossoming on his face. "There are things you've done with me—done to me," he whispered in his reddening ear, "that you should be more embarrassed about." A hand roamed over Baam's body, fingers touching the dark marks that had been placed on his sensitive skin.

Koon should turn away. He really should. Before he lost sight of himself. It was inconvenient. It was risky. It was too dangerous. It was too late to stop from shamelessly stealing his lips, seizing his hips, more so because Baam confined him in his golden gaze as he wrapped nimble legs around his waist. Another sudden kiss, filled with heat and need, and both of their minds went blank, they both responded with a fervor that aroused an inevitable carnal craving. Koon heard a low, husky moan that halted any other motion, becoming instantly aware of the pressing hardness, in between their bodies, brushing slow and mercilessly against his own body.

"_Ah_" Baam arched his back, fingernails piercing the skin of Koon's shoulders as he thrust his hips upwards, trying to intensify the delicious friction, his golden eyes becoming clouded with a searing desire, "again?" he muttered, struggling against the increasing breathlessness.

_A fast learner indeed._

Koon smiled. Baam was as lost as he was; and he would make sure it stayed that way.

He replied to the invitation by gliding a hand down the narrow space left between them; taking Baam firmly in hand he stroked and squeezed over the flushed hardened length, varying the speed and pressure, creating with ease a coordinated rhythm, the motions wicked and leisurely as he had intended.

"Again." His voice overcame by heavy undertones of hunger.

It was far too late to stop.

(Although, sometimes, in the dead of night, he would wish he could let go of him, for his own good.

It was always a selfless yet hopeless, empty wish.)

* * *

AN: Oh, the freedom of (fan)fiction.

andifeeldirty. This pairing makes my writing perverted...(mmm what kind of style do I have?)

This is the most sexual kind of stuff I've ever written o_o. I'm sorry if it's awkward hahaha. Tell me what you think? 0:)

I haven't been able to reply to all of the reviews of the previous chap but thanks a lot! I love you, my regulars! Oh, and thanks as well for the new follows and favs (and if there's any lurker following, then thanks for coming back XD)


	7. Stumble

**Warnings: bullying, violence, swearing, OCs(sorry!)**

* * *

**[High School!AU] [Part I]  
**

**7. Stumble **

He had decided to walk to school today. The weather was perfect.

(In his pitiful state, his lazy chauffeur, had been grateful for that. Mornings and hangovers were an infernal combination—according to Dan. Koon felt like being merciful just for today.)

He had decided to take a shortcut.

Even if today was an ordinary—and popularly dreaded—Monday, it was truly a beautiful day. So he didn't think he would stumble upon this kind of scene. Not today at least. Koon concluded that beautiful mornings blinded you; because soon, something tasteless was bound to occur one way or another.

A boy was being bullied. In such a clichéd setting: a deserted littered alley, with those three good-for-nothing goons.

"Thought you got rid of us?"

Situations of that sort didn't have a schedule.

And there was nothing strange about that. People with an inferiority complex would always exist, as well as people who were easy prey. Certainly, this thing called 'society' was rotten to the core. Filled with shameless blunt hypocrisy and topped with endless ludicrous fear. Mostly on dull days, he had useless musings over what kind of place the world would be if humans weren't around. A much more natural and healthier place, perhaps? Would there be an undisturbed equilibrium?

Wasn't he another human being though? Yes, he was. That fact, however, couldn't stop his vitriolic thoughts from taking over his mind at times.

Like everyone else, he knew all too well that that unfortunate boy would be neither the first nor the last. Besides that, he didn't have stupid trite heroic impulses. He didn't need to be a pointless hero, nor did he _want_ to be one. But most importantly, he wouldn't gain anything by getting himself involved. Absolutely nothing. A worthless endeavor if ever there was one.

"Never thought you'd leave our school. Aren't you glad we found you? Did you think that a transfer would stop us?"

Normally, Koon would have ignored what was happening and would have kept walking without sparing a glance. His eyes unconsciously betrayed him though, and watched how this unknown boy was pushed roughly against a slightly cracked concrete wall.

The one who seemed to be the leader finally spoke as his partners clutched the boy's arms. "Shall we play, Bam? Last time we were going to finally _deepen_ our relationship, but we were interrupted. " He sighed dramatically, stepping closer to the alarmed youth.

"I liked you better when your hair was longer, you know? You actually looked like pretty girl. We almost didn't recognize you." The leader said, leering at the body before him with a repulsive intensity. "This is your fault for looking like that. Somehow, you always managed to escape, but we're not at school so this time for sure…."

Why couldn't this situation have stayed on standard bullying? Koon wondered. The view, from the shaded secluded corner he was in, had already turned much too weighty and acidic, even for him. He noticed that his feet became oddly paralyzed, but his hand suddenly moved, starting an independent search in his messenger bag.

Koon silently gasped when he saw a gleam of pure swelling wrath in the boy's golden eyes. Those weren't the eyes of someone defeated, of someone resigned. The enthusiastic and anxious struggle against the iron grip currently restraining him was impressive yet futile. The boy, called Bam, only earned a painful hit to the stomach. His dark hair was being pulled aggressively by the leader, while the faces of his accomplices' showed a brutal readiness that was capable of dislocating arms.

Bam was outnumbered, and just wasn't strong enough.

He was also far from being truly deterred. For he kept fighting in spite of the pain; his dogged spirit didn't seem it would crumble any time soon.

In the shadows, Koon had been observing. Now it was empty, his hiding place.

The leader grinned as he grasped his waist. He was about to initiate a damaging kiss when a loud snapping sound was heard. The three boys turned their heads towards the direction of the sound. Their eyes widened with panic when they identified the source.

A smartphone's camera glinted in the morning sunlight.

"I hope you all know what the _burst drive mode_ in a camera does, because I'm having a field day using this right now. I have twenty or so photos that I could mass upload to your school's official website as well as every other social network. All of it a tap away. I leave the decision to you, gentleman."

A vibrant baritone voice, a sharp cold smirk stirring thin lips, calculating blue eyes under pale strands of hair, an elegant stance oozing overwhelming confidence; those were some of the elements that together composed a fatal kind of beauty.

"You—you've got nothing to do with this! Get the fuck out!" One of them shouted.

"You—lackey number one—are Kim Hyo, heir to a flourishing electronics company. What would your daddy say about this, I wonder? If you don't want to find out do shut up and back off from him; that goes for all of you." Koon said, as he looked pointedly at the other two. At the same time, his thumb slid eagerly over the screen of the device.

The three boys reluctantly acceded as their victim fell to the floor, aching and exhausted.

"Who are you? We can pay you a good amount if you delete those photos right now." Asked the leader.

"You don't need to know about me. I do, however, know about you, Mister Ace. Kang Seung-heon, a brainless football player, your parents are part of a large law firm. And last but not least, lackey number two: Hwang Ji-hae, your mother's a popular fashion designer on the rise." Koon looked at them with sadistic glee, as he displayed the boring white-brown layout of their school's website on his phone. "Seulgi: an all-boy's private school, the yellow press will surely love this. By the way, I already uploaded the photos to my virtual drive, technology is something wonderful don't you think?"

The silent but deep-seated horror freely exposed on their faces was a satisfying thing to see. How delightful. Blackmail was a very useful weapon indeed. So easy to crush people who had much to lose, they only needed to briefly imagine a life without their luxuries. Koon smiled. "So? I'm not a patient man."

"Wait a sec! This—this guy seemed familiar to me, now I remembered! We should go! Now! He will publish them!" Cried Kim. "I—I—please don't! What—what should we do?" His laughable fret was clearly affecting his companions. They would look at each other and shift restlessly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Koon replied. "If you ever get close to him again, these files will destroy you and your families. You better disappear from my sight." His expression held a sudden heavy solemnity that fully assured them his threats wouldn't ever be idle.

The three boys spun around and ran out of the alley as fast as they could, until the brown of their uniforms could no longer be seen in the vicinity. Koon turned to look at the boy still on the floor. "Bam, was it?" The other just nodded in response.

"Thank you." Bam said as he raised his head. Koon tried to suppress the wonderment that overtook him at that moment. This person—what was he made of? He was bruised, pained, and drained. But not broken. Certainly not. For those golden eyes revealed a rigid inner strength he couldn't physically convey. And as if that wasn't enough, there was a heartfelt boundless gratitude as well.

"Don't misunderstand. My services have a price." Koon stated as he extended his hand to him. Bam tilted his head in slight confusion but took Koon's hand. Bam swayed a bit as he stood up. Koon placed his other hand on Bam's shoulder, steadying him. "Remember that because you and I will be attending the same school."

Koon saw surprise flickering on Bam's face, he had just noticed they were wearing the same dark uniform: Shin-Tou Public Highschool.

"Wait—!"

"My job here's done."

He had done an unnecessary deed. He couldn't dawdle about in this place. Second period would soon end—not that he particularly cared about that.

Koon had already started walking away with a brisk pace, when he said, "Go home and rest. We'll meet again anyway."

'_You _owe_ me, Bam'_

* * *

AN: Hi!

A (my first) self-indulgent Highschool fic just because I can haha. Bam wasn't badass 'cause he doesn't know how to fight, that'll change in part 2-with Koon's help :D (yes, there'll be another one even if you guys don't want to muahahaha! *coughing* *too much evil laugh*) Did you like it? hate it?

Random PS: grammar makes my head spin. I'll have to check this again.


End file.
